


She Can't Remember

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she can't remember. Spoilers for ITSOTG, AU.<i>She can't remember why she goes on pretending everything is OK</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Remember

She can't remember why she goes on pretending everything is OK.

She can't remember why she goes to work anymore.

She can't remember the last time she went on a date or wore make-up.

She can't remember the last time she properly smiled or laughed.

She can't remember why she gets up in the morning.

She can't remember why she does anything.

All she remembers is his pale face, the limp body and her tears falling onto his face.

She remembers how she told him she loved him and how his hand tightened around hers before he let go and the heart line went flat.

She can't remember anything except him.


End file.
